Black Ice
by Pitch's-Lover
Summary: Pitch and Jack are happy together. but the secret relationhsip is Precarious. What would happen if the Guardians found out. Rated M for lemon in later chapter as well as Mpreg.
1. Kisses in the Dark

**Hey. First I'd like to thank those people who bother to read my fan fictions. I try so hard to make them good but most of the time its when you guys tell me you like them that makes me feel like they're good.**  
**Anyway Pairing is PitchxJack and there will be a lemon later. XP**

Jacks eyes snapped open in the darkness, a small gasp escaping his lips. He rolled over and shook the form next to him awake.  
"Pitch, you're sleep sanding again." Yellow eyes appeared in the darkness. Pitch sat up and ran his fingers gently down Jacks cheek.  
"I'm sorry, Jack. I hope it wasn't too bad."  
"You are getting better at keeping it controlled. The nightmares aren't anywhere near as bad as they used to be." Jack said as he sat up, capturing Pitch in a quick kiss. "I'm fine. Now, I told you yesterday I have to be over at Bunny's Warren today. I have to leave. I promise ill be back by tonight though." Pitch pouted. "Now don't give me that face. Or maybe I will find myself caught up and it will take a while for me to get back." Pitch sighed and relented, giving Jack a kiss goodbye.  
Jack was smiling the whole way to Bunny's warren. Of course he made sure to hide it as soon as he got there. Jack could only think of what the Guardians would think if they knew about him and Pitch so it was best to not raise suspicion. Jack landed in front of the entrance and walked in to find Bunnymund speeding around the room like a madman.  
"Hey. What's going on Kangaroo?" Without even stopping Bunnymund managed to explain everything. Apparently he was running late on getting things ready for Easter (which was only two days away) so he needed Jack to chill what eggs were already made so they could last longer because the den was quite warm and would cause them to spoil. Then he needed help painting the rest of them. Jack rolled his eyes mumbling something about deadlines under his breath and got to work.

Pitch found himself staring at the moon wondering why Jack was gone so long. He summoned on of the nightmares he had left and decided to head over to Bunny's. He kept to the shadows so he wouldn't be spotted. Bunny had just finished guiding the last of the days eggs to where they needed to be chilled and was looking for Frost. He found him curled up in a ball asleep.  
"Hey Frostbite." He said shaking him slightly trying to wake him up.  
"What is it Pitch?" he mumbled. His eyes widened when he saw it was Bunnymund staring back at him.  
"Sorry. Weird dream." He lied. "What is it?" Pitch couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he watched from the shadows.  
"Did you hear that?" Bunny asked his ears perking up. "I-it almost sounded like... Naw couldn't have been..."  
"I didn't hear anything. You're just tired Bunny. Go get some sleep. I should be heading home too." Frost grabbed his staff and headed down the tunnel. He could feel Pitch following him. As soon as they were far enough away from the warren Jack turned to face him.  
"Spying on me are you?" Jack said sticking his staff in the ground and hopping on top of it.  
"Well someone said they'd be back by tonight. When that someone was hours late I got worried." Pitch said as he snatched Jacks staff from underneath him. Jack floated to the ground and tried to get it back. Pitch held it above his head smiling as Jack pouted.  
"I'm sorry. I really didn't think it'd take me this long. Now give me back my staff." Jack flew over Pitch trying to grab it as he did but Pitch was quick to lower it.  
"Remind you of anything Jack?" Pitch said as the game of keep away kept going.  
"Yes, actually." He said landing in front of Pitch who held the staff up again. "Come on. Please give it back?" Jack asked. Pitch wrapped his free arm around Jack's waist and lifted him on to his nightmare. Handing Jack his staff Pitch climbed on and as they headed towards home Pitch looked back.  
"That is one night ill never forget Jack Frost."


	2. Memories in the Ice

Jack gazed up at the sculpture. As much as he didn't want to admit it there was a kind of beauty in how the black sand glittered through the ice. He flew to the top taking in the view of the mountains from this high up. He sat there a while thinking about the day this was made. He remembered the guilt of abandoning the others and the joy he felt when he remembered his past. He stood up twirling his staff to summon the wind. But the wind came to strong tearing his staff out of his hands. Rapidly climbing down he Looked around trying to find it.  
"Looking for something Jack?" The voice he heard sent shivers down his spine. He turned and saw Pitch standing a few feet away from the sculpture lazily twirling Jacks staff between his grey fingers.  
"What do you want Pitch?" Jack shouted.  
"Oh nothing." He replied as he laid the staff across his shoulders draping his arms over it. "You know Jack this staff is truly remarkable." Pitch said walking slowly around the snow spirit. "All your powers tied to it. It'd be a shame if it got lost... or broken." He said bending it ever so slightly.  
"Give it back Pitch!" The teen said trying to snatch it back only for the Nightmare King to slide out of reach.  
"No. I have a better idea. Why don't you come and get it?" And with that Pitch quickly started to jump from spike to spike rapidly climbing to the top. Jack was equally quick on his feet and started gaining on Pitch, who looked as though he was barely even trying. Jack caught up to Pitch when they were just short of the top. Jack tried again to grab at the staff but it was swiftly move out of his reach. Pitch held the staff over his head in both arms counting on the fact that Jack was too short to reach it. But Jack ran at him and pushing off of Pitch's shoulders he got his hands on the staff. Pitch moved at just the right moment using the staff against him pushed Jacks arms behind his body and then pinned him to the wall of ice. The force was enough to get Jack to let go of the staff and Pitch once again had it in his possession.  
"Now what are you going to do?" Pitch asked and he placed a hand on Jacks chest to keep him there and placed the staff on a ledge just above them. "You are completely at my mercy Frost." Jacks eyes widened as he knew he wouldn't be able to fight against the stronger man without his staff. "Now theres no need to be scared." said the Nightmare King, gently running his fingers down Frost's face and down his neck.  
"Who says I'm scared of you?" Jack said angrily.  
"Your racing heartbeat of course." Pitch said, drumming his fingers against the winter spirits chest. "Unless that was because of something else..." He said leaning in close to whisper the words in Jacks ear. "Oh there it goes again. I wonder, whatever could that be?" He said sensually leaning in close enough to feel the rapid chilled breath of the young boy mix with his own. "It's almost as though you want something." Pitch leaned in just enough for his bottom lip to just barely touch jacks nose. Jack snapped and jumped up to capture Pitch's lips with such force that his lip began to bleed after it caught on one of the taller mans sharp teeth. Pitch gently pushed the boy back. "You weren't supposed to go and hurt yourself." he said wiping away the blood.  
"Wait... You planned that? Why?" Pitch chuckled at the question.  
"Jack, I've been here for several centuries before you. I've known for a while now how you felt. But I needed you to admit it first."  
"Why?" He asked genuinely confused. Gentle gray fingers caressed his forehead.  
"Think Jack. Who would ever listen to a confession of love from the Boogieman? No one. So the one who has captured the affection of the Boogieman must be the first to bring the feelings to light. That's the only time that they will allow my love to be felt." Jack reached up to kiss Pitch again, happy to drown in the warmth radiating off the Nightmare King. And Likewise Pitch enjoyed the chilly goose bumps that rippled down his skin from the icy kiss of Jack Frost.

"Jack?" Jack turned towards the voice. He had been lying out on his lake, staring at the moon for a while. "What are doing?"  
"I was just thinking about when we first got together." Jack said the slightest hint of a blush dusting his cheeks. "You has said that day that you knew for a long time how I felt. But what I can't figure out it when you fell in love with me." He sat up and looked at Black waiting for an answer.  
"From the day you were chosen to exist in this world." Jack's Brow furrowed in confusion. "The first thing you knew was darkness. You said so yourself. I know all that exists within darkness. I saw you the day you were born as Jack Frost and loved you. But I knew that I might never get a chance with you. Why else would I have tried so hard to get you away from the guardians?" Pitch looked down. His face becoming a slightly darker shade of gray. Jack started to laugh. "And what is so blasted funny!?" Pitch yelled his skin turning even darker.  
"The terrifying Boogieman... blushing!" Jack managed to squeeze out between peals of laughter.  
"I'll show you terrifying!" Pitch said lunging after Jack and tickling the winter spirit until he could barely breathe. Jack managed to squirm his way out from underneath his attacker and ran off into the forest. Pitch chased after him but Jack took to the air landing on the very top branch of a pine tree. Pitch started climbing as quickly as he could to catch his prey. He got halfway up when he heard a snap. He looked up to see that the branch Jack was standing on had broken. Jacks staff slipped out of his hand as he tried to catch himself. He failed. Unable to fly he fell like a stone hitting multiple branches on the way down. He hit the lake and punched right through the ice. Unconscious he sank. Pitch quickly dived into the icy water grabbing a hold of his beloved Frostbite and pulling him to shore. Too slowly Jack opened his eyes.  
"Jack? Jack, are you ok? Jack?" Pitch looked absolutely distraught. Jack looked horrible. Bruises already started to form, blood was oozing out of numerous cuts and scrapes. Frost looked like he'd been through hell.  
"Jack? Are you here?" A feminine voice called in the distance.  
"Frost! We have come to visit!" Pitch and Frosts eyes widened as they recognized the voices of Tooth and North. Pitch stood.  
"I-I'm sorry Jack... I have-I have to... go. I can't..." Frost reached up and squeezed Blacks hand.  
"I know. It's ok. I'll just tell them I fell. They'll take care of me. Ill be fine." Pitch knelt and gave Jack the most heartfelt kiss he could. He stood looking down for one last look at Jack. And it was at that moment, before Pitch had a chance of getting out of sight, that North and Tooth came over the hill. Pitch's eyes widened as he saw them standing there. He could only imagine what they saw.  
"PITCH!" North screamed as he drew his swords. He charged towards the Nightmare King intent to put him through ten times worse than whatever he did to Jack. Pitch however was quick to sink back into the shadows and vanish.  
"Jack! Are you ok? What happened? No, you don't have to answer that its kind of obvious what happened." Frost wanted to argue and tell him it wasn't Pitch's fault. But he weighed his options. If he didn't say anything they wouldn't feel any different about Pitch than they already did. If he did tell them then they'd think Pitch brainwashed him or something. So Jack stayed silent letting them look him over. Pitch, meanwhile, was far enough away that he knew the Guardians wouldn't detect him, but close enough to see what was going on.  
"We should take him back to the Pole. I can better see what damage was done there." He said to Tooth. Tooth agreed and North handed her a snow globe. "Ill meet you back there. I have to take sleigh back." Tooth nodded and they separated. Tooth opened the portal and gently scooped up Jack and fluttered through. Pitch waited until North departed for the pole then he summoned his Nightmare. He knew he might not be able to see Jack but he was going to try anyway.  
Turns out the damage was only a little worse that it looked. Jack had a slight fracture in his left arm but due to the nature of being a guardian it would heal very quickly. North Insisted that Jack stay here so they could be sure it was healing properly. Jack had tried to argue but North wouldn't hear of it. Jack relented and lay back in the infirmary bed and slowly he fell asleep. Tooth and North left Jack in peace. Realizing that this might be his only chance, Pitch emerged from the shadows and gently shook Jack awake.  
"What are you doing here?" Jack whispered. "You could get caught."  
"I had to see you at least once. Especially since they wont let you leave till this is healed." Pitch said gently placing a hand on Jacks arm that had been carefully bandaged and placed in a sling.  
"Well I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy to see you." Jack smiled. Pitch sat next to him and wrapping an arm around him. They sat there together until Jack fell back asleep. Then Pitch snuck back into the shadows to watch over his precious Frostbite.

It was the longest five days Jack had ever been through. He had never been way from Pitch this long. He hadn't seen Pitch since his first night here at the Pole. He understood why Pitch didn't come, too great a risk. But that didn't mean Jack would stop feeling lonely. He spent most of his time sitting in the window, wishing his blasted arm would heal faster. Today was no different. Jack just sat there watching the snowflakes fall. He heard the door open and turn to see North had come to visit him.  
"How are you feeling Jack?" North asked.  
"Better. I just want to go home though." Jack sighed. "I miss skating around my pond and making it snow."  
"Well If everything checks out we might be able to get you home today." Jack perked up.  
"Really? Today? I can go home today?" Jack asked standing.  
"Yes but we have to check on that arm first. Ill be right back." Jack smiled and stood in the window wanting to tell Pitch he'd be coming home today. Just as he was thinking this he saw a shadow form and rise from the snow. Pitch looked up into the window and smiling pulled Jacks staff from his robes. Jack opened the window and jumped out. Pitch threw the staff to Jack who caught it and floated down to meet his love.  
"You finally found it." Jack said holding his staff tightly.  
"Yes. took me five days of searching but yes." Jack smiled and pulled Pitch into a tight hug.  
"Oh guess what I'm coming home today." Jack said excitedly. "North said that my arm should be better. He's still got to check though. But it doesn't matter. I cant wait." Pitch smiled. Jack almost sounded like a child.  
"Well you had better get back up there then." Pitch said giving Jack a quick kiss. "Ill see you back at home." Jack flew back up to the infirmary, tossing his staff back to Pitch, who then left, knowing that it would seem suspicious if the staff he told North was missing suddenly showed up.

As soon as the sleigh landed Jack was on the ground running through the snow. North Jumped out after him.  
"Now be careful Jack. Pitch is still out there and might hurt you again." Jack stopped looking down. He hated that he couldn't tell them what really happened. He hated hearing them blame him for this.  
"I'll be fine North. I promise." Jack said sliding across the lake.  
"All right. Just... Be careful Jack. None of us liked seeing you hurt and knowing Black he might try again." It took a while but Jack managed to assure Santa he would be fine. North got back into his sleigh and headed back to the Pole. Jack slid all the way across the lake and headed to the rickety wooden bed that covered Pitch's lair.  
"I'm back." He called down.  
"I can see that." came a voice behind him. Jack jumped a little, and turned to see Pitch leaning against a tree. Jack stood and ran to tackle Pitch in a hug.  
"I missed you. I felt so lonely for the past five." Jack said not letting go. "The worst part was listening to them blaming you. They kept talking about what they'd do they saw you. I wanted so to tell them what really happened. But I cant help but think that if they knew they'd try to keep us apart." Tears welled up in Jacks eyes. "I need you Pitch. I can't be without you." Pitch tilted Jacks face up to his own.  
"And you never will." He said wiping away Jacks icy tears.


	3. Firs Time For Frost

Tonight was the happiest Pitch had ever seen Jack. He was flying around the pond stirring up snowflakes and having them trail behind him. Slowly they fell away and Jack landed on the pond sliding all the way across the slick surface to Pitch.  
"I'm so happy to be back. Come on Pitch. Skate with me." He asked grabbing Pitch's hand.  
"I-I don't think so Jack." He said looking down.  
"Why not? We've never gone skating together. Please?"  
"I can't." He said shyly. "I don't know how." He confessed, blushing deeply.  
"Ok you should be forbidden from blushing for one. It's too adorable. Second you're with Jack Frost. If I can't teach you to skate no one can." He said holding out his hand.  
"I will try as long as you promise not to laugh." Jack nodded and pulled Pitch onto the ice. Pitch was, of course, really awkward on the ice at first. Jack made sure to keep a hold of him until he got it down. Soon they were both sliding across the ice with the grace only immortals will ever have. They kept sliding past each other almost like they were plying tag but neither one was really trying to catch the other. Jack smiled happily and closed his eyes. So it was inevitable when Pitch ran into him knocking him to the ground, Pitch landing over him.  
"Jack, are you ok?" Pitch asked. Jack nodded, wrapping his arms around Blacks neck pulling him into a kiss. Pitch sat up and pulled Jack into his lap without breaking the kiss. Jack nibble on Pitch's lip asking for entrance which Pitch happily gave. Their tongues met and danced around each other. Pitch lost himself in the slightly minty taste of the boy. Jack moaned lightly as he relished a flavor that could rival even the best dark chocolate. After what seemed like an eternity and yet still too soon the kiss was broken.  
"Come on. It's getting dark." Pitch said. He lifted the winter spirit into his arms and started back to his lair.  
"Put me down. I can walk." Jack said blushing slightly.  
"You can. But I wont let you." Pitch held on tighter as he jumped down into the endless tunnels that made up his home. Jack pouted as they made their way through to the bedchamber. He set Jack down on the black silken covers of the bed and climbed in next to him. Jack turned and buried his face into Pitch's shoulder. Pitch placed his hand on Jack's hip sliding the tips of his fingers underneath the blue hoodie. Just the way Pitch knew Jack liked to be held. Pulling Jack closer Pitch slowly ran his fingers higher, freeing the clothing from around Jacks frame. Jack looked into yellow eyes and Pitch smirked, gently running his nails down Jack's pale back. Jack moaned arching his back into the touch. Pitch unbuttoned his robe letting it fall from around his shoulders and tossed it in the same general direction as Jack's hoodie. Pitch rolled and hovered over the snow spirit, and ran his grey hands down Jacks pale skin. He looked at Jacks face and smirked at the blush on his face, at least until he noticed the nervous look on Jack's face.  
"Is some thing wrong Jack?" He asked leaning closer to Jacks face.  
"N-No..." Jack lied, looking away.  
"Don't lie to me Jack." Pitch whispered in Jack's ear. "There's something wrong. Now tell me what it is."  
"I-I haven't... d-done this before..." Jack said closing his eyes tightly and looking away. Pitch gently turned Jack to face him again.  
"Look at me Frost." Jack slowly opened his eyes. "Do you love me?" Jack nodded. "Do you trust me?"  
"More than anyone."  
"Then relax." Pitch said, leaning in for a passionate kiss. He forced his tongue past Jack's lips where the younger boys tongue rose to meet his. They entwined in a graceful and passionate dance. Meanwhile, Pitch's had wandered south, sliding easily into Jack's leggings. The kiss was broken as Jack gasped at the contact. Pitch slowly started to stroke him enjoying the moans the white haired boy let out. After a few more strokes Pitch let go to pull Jacks leggings off. Jack moaned in protest at the loss of contact.  
"Wh-why'd you stop?" He whined at the raven haired man.  
"Shhh. So impatient Jack. Just trust me." Pitch left a trail of kisses down Jacks body When he reached Jack's groin he smirked and licked the tip of the boys erection. A sharp yelp flew out of the boys throat. Pitch smirked again and slowly, ever so slowly, took Jack into his mouth. Jack thrusted his hips up to try and get more of the wonderful feeling he felt. Pitch came back up.  
"Patience Jack. I want to make This memorable for you." Pitch held Jacks hips down and started to swallow Jack again. Jack's breathing became more and more rapid the more Pitch moved. When he finally reached the base Jack felt like he was about to explode, and just as Pitch started to move up again he did. White light burst into Jack's vision as wave after wave of pleasure passed through him. He came to his senses when Pitch gently cupped his face, leaning in close.  
"I had thought you might of lasted a little bit longer." A deep blush flooded Jacks cheeks and only became worse when Pitch chuckled at his embarrassed expression.  
"It's alright Jack. It was only you'r first time after all." Pitch said tracing circles on Jack's cheek with his thumb. "And let me tell you it is going to get even better." Jacks eyes widened. Better than what had already happened? "But you really have to trust me Jack. It won't be comfortable at first but trust me when I say you will enjoy it." Jack nodded, still too much in shock to speak. Pitch stood taking off his own trousers freeing the erection he'd been sporting for a while. Pitch straddled Jack's hips placing three fingers near his mouth. Instinctually Jack took them into his mouth while Pitch toyed with his member bringing life into it once again. Pitch took back his fingers and leaned close to Jack.  
"Jack it's very important that you relax. It will make this easier." Pitch gently slowly inserted one finger into Jacks entrance. Jack gritted his teeth as the object entered his body. "Relax." Pitch whispered into his ear. Capturing Jack in a kiss Pitch inserted another finger. Slowly he started stretching the boy, kissing away any sign of pain the teen showed. Finally adding the third finger, Pitch brushed against the small bundle of nerves causing Jack to gasp loudly. Pitch continued to stretch him a little more, then slowly carefully pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at Jacks entrance.  
"Jack... This might hurt a bit. I'm sorry my love." Pitch pulled him into a tight hug as he quickly thrust into his partner. A choked cry tumbled out of Jacks throat. Pitch held still and waited for Jack to adjust. Jack looked up his round eyes shining. Pitch laid Jack back onto the bed. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Soon Jack started to meet Pitch's thrusts and they moved faster and faster, harder and harder. Jack threw his head back in pure bliss as Pitch hit that sweet spot over and over.  
"A-ah Pitch..." Jack panted as a familiar tightness in his stomach formed. "I-I'm... so close... I-I can't... hold on."  
"Go on. Im right...behind y-you." Jack cried out as he came for the second time that night, spilling his seed onto Pitch's stomach. Pitch moaned as Jack tightened around him. One more thrust sent him over and he came, spilling his seed deep inside Jack. Pitch pulled himself out and went to work on cleaning them both up. Once they were clean he laid down beside Jack, who curled up against him and they both fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Impossible

It had been three weeks since that night. Jack and Pitch were happier than ever. They spent every second they could together. Spring had come and melted the ice of Jacks pond. Of course Jack did try to keep if from melting but he couldn't be coming back every five minutes to freeze it again. So Jack and Pitch made the best of the warm weather, swimming in the pond by day, riding Pitch's nightmare for no real reason at night. It was great for a while. Pitch was slowly growing worried. He was noticing a change in Frost, a change he couldn't help wondering if Jack had noticed as well. He finally decided to pull Frost aside and talk to him.  
"Are you ok, Jack?" Pitch asked trying not to let the real worry he felt show.  
"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" _He doesn't know... you've kept it hidden so well._ Jack thought to himself.  
"You just seem different... not quite yourself." Pitch said reaching a hand out to grasp his beloved's.  
"I think its all in your head Pitch." Jack laughed.  
"That's what I thought at first." Pitch replied. "But if that's what it was then why do I still feel like something's off? Like theres something you aren't telling me?"  
"You think I'm Hiding something from you?" Jack asked angrily. "What, you don't trust that I'd tell you if there's something wrong?"  
"That's not what I said Jack-"  
"It's close enough." Jack spat at him before flying off into the trees. Pitch was Frantic at this point. He knew something was wrong , Jack never would have gotten angry over something so small before.  
Jack landed far away from anyplace Pitch would try to look for him. He leaned against a tree as a familiar feeling bubbled in his stomach. Jack fought against it as hard as he could but he failed, like he always did. He fell onto his hands and knees as he threw up. Pitch was right he was keeping something from him. But he didn't want to worry his raven angel. But Jack was scared. He didn't know what was going on and didn't want to worry Pitch anymore than he already was. Jack kept thinking on it and realized that he would have to tell Pitch eventually. He got up and started walking back to the pond. He'd made up his mind, today he'd tell Pitch. At least then he wouldn't feel guilty for hiding it.  
Jack lay on the grass near the lake waiting for Pitch to find him. He didn't;t have it in him to search Pitch out. As it turned out it wasn't Pitch who found him first. Jack heard a noise behind him. Steeling himself to tell Pitch he turned around. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.  
"Hey, Frostbite." Bunny said.  
"Bunny? What are you doing here?" Jack knew it was unusual for the furry guardian to visit him.  
"North told me what happened a while ago. He asked be to make sure you were ok."  
"Well, that's nice and all, but you don't need to worry. I'm completely f-" Jack cut off. _No.. NO! Not now..._ Jack tried to fight it again but couldn't. He got up and ran a few steps before he collapsed as he threw up again. Bunny was speechless. Immortal spirits never got sick. Ever. Something was very wrong. Bunny ran to him placing a paw on his shoulder.  
"Jack. We are going to see North. Now!"  
"I-I'm fine Bunny. I don't need-"  
"NOW!" Bunny shouted opening a tunnel beneath the two of them. Pitch sat in the shadows fighting back tears. Why didn't Jack say anything? Why wouldn't Jack tell him that he was sick. Pitch was more worried than ever. Summoning his nightmare he sped to the Pole. He managed to get there just as Bunny and Jack headed in. Bunny led the way to North's office. Stopping just outside Bunny sat Jack down.  
"You. Wait here. You!" he shouted pointing at a random Yeti. "Keep an eye on him. Don't let him leave." Bunny headed in to tell North what was going on. Jack sat his head between his legs, hand on either side. What was going on? Jack wondered. He never felt as scared as he did right now. Shaking, he thought about Pitch and how much he wanted him here right now. He gasped as he realized. Pitch didn't know where he was! He could be wandering around looking for him. Jack didn't know Pitch was watching from the shadows, his own heart racing in fear of whatever was going on. North suddenly burst out of the office.  
"Jack. What is going on?"  
"It's nothing. I just got sick..."  
"No. Immortal spirits literally cannot get sick. So what is going on!?" North shouted.  
"I-I don't know." Jack said looking down. Tears started to stream down his face. Pitch wanted to run out and hold him tight. To tell him it would be ok.  
"Well, let's see if we can find out." North placed a gentle hand on Jacks shoulder and steered him to the infirmary. Jack hopped onto a bed and laid down. He was, so far, doing a good job of hiding how scared he really was. He lay there silently, letting them take whatever they needed for whatever tests they were going to run. after half an hour they had what they needed.  
"We will go run tests." North said. "Phil. Stay and keep watch over Jack." North and Bunny left, hoping they can come back with answers.

"No... th-that's impossible..." Bunny said staring at the results. "North. That's impossible isn't it?"  
"Apparently not."


	5. New Beginnings and Second Chances

Pitch was literally pacing in his shadows. He couldn't help but wonder what was taking so long. Jack was wondering the same thing. His nervous thoughts ran around his head only making him more and more anxious. He wanted Pitch here. He wished he could have found some way of letting Pitch know where he was. Staring at the ceiling, to anyone else it looked as though he was being patient. Inside however he felt as though he was about to snap. It was about two hours later when North and Bunny came back. Tooth was with them.  
"When did you get here Tooth?" Jack asked. She fluttered to his side.  
"Just now. North sent Bunny to get me when we learned what was going on." The look on her face put Jack on high alert.  
"Wh-what's going on. Did you figure out what's wrong?" Jack asked. They all looked away from Jacks face. "Someone tell me. Don't just stand there."  
"Jack." Tooth said, "Please understand. We do know what's wrong but we don't quite understand it."  
"What do you mean?"  
"We thought it was impossible. We ran the test five times. they all came back the same..."  
"Will someone tell me what's going on!?" Jack shouted, his voice cracking in fear.  
"North... maybe we should wait... I mean, if we don't know what's going on-"  
"NO! Some one will tell me what the HELL is going on NOW!" Jack screamed, tears of anger welling up in his eyes.  
"Jack... You are pregnant." The entire world could have fallen down around them. Neither Pitch nor Jack would have noticed.  
"I-I'm what..." No one answered. "That... that's..." Pitch couldn't take it anymore.  
"Jack!" he called stepping out of the shadows, he started towards his love who's eyes widened. Pitch knew that look. Pure fear. Pitch stopped dead in his tracks realizing what he'd done. Jack tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by North.  
"No Jack, you are in no condition to fight."  
"No... You don't understand..." Jack said but no one heard him.  
"You really think that after what you did to Jack last time we'd leave him alone for you to do it again!?" Bunny said hurling his boomerang at Pitch. Still slightly in shock he noticed a second too late and it caught him upside the head, knocking him to the ground. Jack tried to sit up again only to he held down by one of the Yetis. North lunged forward flipping Pitch over and placing his boot solidly in the center of Pitches back. Pitch scrabbled on the ground trying to get loose.  
"Even you aren't that stupid. So why are you here?" North said menacingly. Pitch stopped struggling and looked up at Jack.  
"That child he's carrying is mine." Tooth gasped covering her mouth. Bunny clenched his paws into tight fists. North turned completely red. One assumption in each of their heads. North grabbed Pitches hair.  
"After what you did you Jack before, YOU DO THIS!?" North lifted Pitch's head by his hair.  
"No!" Jack shouted fighting the against the Yeti holding him down. "NO! NO!" Everything happened in slow motion for Jack. North slammed Pitches head into the floor. Pitch stilled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jack felt a surge of strength and managed to Push the Yeti off of him. Grabbing his staff he stood, Pure unabashed fury written all over his face. "NORTH YOU BASTARD!" Jack shouted sending a gust of wind toward the huge man strong enough to send him flying off of Pitch. Jack flew over to Pitch and turned him over.  
"Pitch... Oh god. Pitch, are you okay? Wake up." Jack started crying. "Pitch! Please wake up. You have to be okay. Please? PITCH!" Jack covered his face as he cried harder. "This is all my fault." He said to himself. "I-If only I had the courage to tell them... God..."  
"Y-You had... better not... b-be blaming yourself... over there..." Jack brought his hands down and saw tired yellow eyes looking back at him.  
"Pitch! Oh thank god. Thank god you're okay." Jack captured Pitch in the most passionate kiss he ever had. "Come on lets get you up." He helped Pitch stand and carefully helped him into a bed. Jack kissed him again and gently caressed Pitch's face.  
"Excuse me? What the hells going on!?" Bunny shouted. North picked himself up, not injured in the slightest. They all started towards the pair. Jack immediately turned, taking a defensive stance in front of Pitch's bed.  
"If any of you lays a finger on him-"  
"Jack." North said gently. "We are just confused. Just tell us what is going on."  
"What is there to explain?" Jack said turning back to Pitch. "I love him..."  
"But we saw what he did to you. Me and North." Tooth stated.  
"He did nothing!" Jack said, venom snaking its way into his voice. "You just assumed what happened. Pitch and I were just having fun. I got myself hurt. I flew to the top of a tree and the branch snapped. I lost my staff trying to catch myself. It what YOUR hatred toward Pitch leading you to assume that he hurt me. But let me tell you something." Jack said. "Pitch, my beloved Pitch," Grey fingers found their way to Jack's face. "Would never hurt me. And this," Jack said guiding Pitch's hand to his stomach. "is ours." Jack looked up at them. "I know you probably hate me now. But I can live with it as long as I have Pitch." None of the guardians said a word. Then moonlight streamed in through the window. A solitary beam landing on Jack and Pitch.  
"Manny? You approve of this?" North asked. The light became brighter. North nodded. North nodded and started towards Pitch. Jack glared at him but North kept moving. He picked up Jack and placed him on the other side of the bed and started to look over Pitch.  
"North. What the hell are you doing?" Bunny asked.  
"I trust Man in Moon. If he is ok with this then so am I. Now seeing that I'm the one who hurt Pitch its only right that I make sure no real damage was done." Pitch looked away awkwardly, keeping his eyes on Jack. Pitch only ever looked away when necessary. It only took a few minutes to see if anything was wrong with Pitch.  
"Looks good. No sign of brain damage or concussion." North said smiling. Jack squeaked happily and jumped on the bed laying down ad curling up next to Pitch. Pitch briefly looked at all the guardians and then looked down.  
"I know that none of you really trust me but I ask you to trust me when i say this. I will never, ever harm Jack. Or anyone else for that matter. Jack has given me the one thing I always wanted, family. I'd be a fool to do anything to ruin it."  
"Right on that one mate. Anything happens to Jack you will have to deal with me." Bunny said twirling his boomerang.  
"I thought you hated me Kangaroo." Jack said opening one eye. Bunny's eye twitched.  
"You are so lucky I cant hit you right now."  
"You wouldn't be able to anyway now that I have Pitch guarding me!" Jack said sticking his tongue out.  
"I wouldn't be so sure. I did clock him upside the head not that long ago didn't I?" Jack pouted inching closer to Pitch who rested his cheek on Jacks head. After a few hours of mindless chatting one by one the other guardians left. Jack and Pitch finally got to be alone. Jack looked up at his love.  
"I'm so sorry Pitch."  
"Jack. I told you what happened with North wasn't-"  
"No. I got mad when you said you felt like I was hiding something from you. Even though that's exactly what i was doing. I-I just knew you were already worried and didn't want to worry you further. That worked out well." Jack said looking down.  
"It's ok Jack." Pitch pulled Jack in Kissing him deeply. "Now go to sleep Jack. You need it now more than ever." Pitch said stroking Jacks stomach.


	6. New Life

Jack eyes widened, his heart racing. Him and Pitch wore matching worried faces.  
"What do you mean something's going on with the baby, North? I-Its okay right?" Jack asked as his hands covered his stomach protectively.  
"Yes Jack. Its fine. But its growing faster than we thought. Its only been four weeks since the child was conceived correct?" Jack nodded. " Well, what we are seeing is a child that is three months along. And based on that information the child will be fully developed in three months." Jack sat there dumbfounded. Three months? Jack was terrified. He thought that he would have more time to come to grips with everything but... Three months? It was too soon. Jack just sat there unable to say anything due to shock.  
"C-Can you give us a minute North?" Pitch asked. The large man nodded and left. "Jack." He said turning his lovers face to meet his. "I know how you must be feeling. Trust me I do. But I promise you everything will be okay. All right?"  
"B-but... It's so soon. I don't think I'm ready..." Jack said as he slowly stroked his stomach. "I mean I know I'll have to be. But I thought I had more time...I mean I don't know anything about raising a child. And I don't think you know much on it either."  
"You're right Jack. But look at all the friends we have that will help. We aren't alone, Jack" Jack managed a smile.  
"Thanks Pitch." Jack said snuggling closer to Pitch. They laid together happily until North burst back into the room.  
"I forgot to tell you the best part." He said, Bunny and Tooth following behind him. "We know the gender of the baby." He said holding up a folder. Jacks eyes lit up as he took the folder. Tooth and Bunny crowded around craning to see. Jack smiled tears coming to his eyes, Tooth smiled. Bunny started laughing.  
"Pitch, mate, you lost." He said between his chuckles. Pitch's smile quickly turned into a pout.  
"I told you!" Jack said triumphantly. Pitch playfully turned his back to Jack. "Now don't be like that... Daddy." Pitch blushed and covered his face hoping the Guardians wouldn't catch it. Jack placed his chin on Pitch's shoulder hand pulled his hands away. "Get used to it. I get to call you that all week." Jack chuckled. Pitch just huffed in reply. "Hey you were the one who made the bet in the first place so don't be all huffy with me."  
"So did you two come up with any ideas for names?" Tooth asked.  
"Of course. In fact we already have a name picked out." Jack said placing a finger to his lips. "But it's a secret." he winked.  
"Awww. Your no fun." Jack turned to look at her.  
"Did you just call the Guardian of Fun no fun?" he asked laughing.  
"Yes I did." She pouted. Jack chuckled again and snuggled up to Pitch. The entire group just stayed and chatted for a while and soon enough one by one all the others left.

Month 2

Jack was still trying to figure out whether or not being pregnant sucked. He hated the random headaches and the persistent backache. But every time those came around Pitch was there doing whatever he could to make Jack feel comfortable. He decided the worst part was morning sickness. He hated how when he was trying to cuddle with Pitch or talking to some of the others all of a sudden he's have to get up and run into the bathroom. But even then Pith would be there, gently massaging Jacks back. And Jack had to admit there were good things about it too. Everyone was really understanding. Like when he had random mood swings and started snapping at everybody they were quick to forgive him. And whenever he randomly started craving something they all did their best to try to get it for him. Jack loved it when he could feel the baby kick. Every time he felt it he would smile and rub his stomach. It was the best part about it. However Jack decided in the end that it sucked. The good and the bad just made for a roller coaster ride that Jack couldn't wait to get off of.

Month 3

Pitch was pretty much a nervous wreck at this point. Jack was nervous too but nowhere near the extent that Pitch was. Everywhere Jack went Pitch would be right behind him. Not that Jack minded this in the least, though he did wish he could find a way to calm him Jack did seemed to help.  
Three weeks into the month North had decided to check over Jack and the baby to make sure everything was ok since it was so close to the due date. Well it turned out that things weren't going quite as planned.  
"The child's growth rate seems to have slowed." He said. "And it looks like it will keep slowing. The child will not be born until next month." Jack moaned inwardly. He was so ready to see his baby.  
"However this is not entirely a bad thing." North said. "If the child kept growing at its original growth rate it would be full grown in six years. But now the child will grow normally and you can enjoy many years with it." Jack smiled at that turning to look at pitch who looked tired from all the worrying he was doing.  
"You are just full of surprises little one." Pitch said smiling and stroking Jacks protruding stomach. "I cant wait to see you though."

Month 4

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Jack asked. Him and Pitch were kind of bored and trying to figure out what to do. Pitch pondered for a moment.  
"That seems like a nice idea." Pitch helped jack get out of the bed. Jack had been unable to sit up himself for a while due to his stomach being in the way. They meandered aimlessly throughout North's workshop just enjoying each others company. However it wasn't long before they realized they had gotten themselves lost in the vast space that was the workshop. They kept wandering, hoping to find someplace that looked familiar, when suddenly Jack cried out in pain. He fell onto his hand and knees, a protective arm covering his stomach.  
"Jack! Are you ok?" Pitch asked worry written all over his face. "What's wrong?" Jack was panting hard so it was hard to answer.  
"Th... the baby... It-It's coming." Jack managed to choke out. Pitch's eyes widened. This wasn't good. they were lost somewhere in this labyrinth and the baby had to come now? He didn't know what to do. He just hovered protectively over Jack looking to see if there was anyone, anyone there that could help. There was no one. Jack cried out again, barely managing to keep himself from falling, as another bout of pain coursed through his body. Pitch did the only thing he could think of. Scooping Jack in his arms and holding him tight he ran through the corridors trying to find anyone that be able to help, even if it was a yeti. Pitch turned a random corner and by sheer luck North wasn't far away.  
"NORTH!" He yelled running to catch up to him. Panting very badly, he tried to explain. "N-North... the baby. It's-" Pitch was interrupted by another sharp cry of pain from Jack. North's eyes widened and he scooped Jack out of Pitches arms and together they ran to the infirmary, North telling random yetis to find Bunny and Tooth. as soon as they reached the infirmary they all prepared Jack for delivery. They numbed him and put a curtain around him, preparing to perform the cesarean section that was necessary to deliver the child.  
"P-Pitch... I-I'm scared." Pitch grabbed a hold of his hand and smoothed Jack's sweat-soaked hair out of his face.  
"It'll be ok Jack. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Pitch continued talking to Jack, reassuring him and comforting him, until finally, after the longest hour ever, it was over. North handed Jack a tine little bundle containing his child. Jack held it close, smiling.  
"Look, Pitch..." He said gently stoking his fingers down the newborns cheek. "She's so beautiful." Pitch melted at the sight of his daughter. She had electric green eyes, pale white skin, and soft deep black hair. Tooth fluttered slightly above them.  
"What's her name?" She asked just and Bunny and North stepped around to look at the youngling.  
"Cherny Quinulis." Jack and Pitch said together.  
"What a beautiful name." Tooth replied.  
"It took us forever to find a name that would fit. We figured out that this was best."  
"What do you mean?" Bunny asked.  
"We wanted a name that would fit not only her but the miracle she was. The meaning of this name was perfect."  
"What does it mean" North asked. Jack and Pitch linked hands, looked at each other and then back to their daughter.  
"Black Ice."

**Thanks so much to all of you who followed/ faved this. It means a lot to me. And yes her name does really mean Black Ice. It uses two different languages but it does. Anyway there *might* be an epilogue if I can get some idea of how to go about it. Anyway. Thanks again, so much. I'm not sure i could have kept going it it wasn't for my fans. ^^**


End file.
